


Inmarcesible

by Mer_u15



Series: Inmarcesible [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mer_u15/pseuds/Mer_u15
Summary: Colección de One-shots y/o drabbles dedicados exclusivamente a Ash y Eiji.Cada historia podrá leerse de forma independiente.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Inmarcesible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680847
Kudos: 4





	Inmarcesible

**Author's Note:**

> Inmarcesible: Que no puede marchitarse.
> 
> Considero que lo que llegaron a tener Ash y Eiji en el manga, es justamente de esa manera. No tuvieron necesidad alguna de categorizar lo que tenían, pero ambos sabían que duraría eternamente.

** No hay necesidad **

En cuanto los ojos de Eiji se adaptaron a la oscuridad que le rodeaba y confirmó que Ash no se encontraba en la cama al lado de la suya, se levantó poco a poco para confirmar que por lo menos siguiera en el edificio. No es que no confiara en él, pero a veces el joven rubio era tan impulsivo, que en la mayoría de las ocasiones, a Eiji le costaba seguirle el ritmo. 

  
Salió de la habitación apenas con suficiente espacio para que cupieran dos camas y revisó primero en lo que se suponía era como una sala. Solo había un sillón, viejo y descolorido, pero lo suficientemente cómodo como para que alguien pudiera dormir ahí; sin embargo, la persona que buscaba no se encontraba en ese lugar. 

  
Eiji dejó escapar un suspiro, al estar en un sitio tan pequeño, solo le quedaba un último lugar que revisar y, si no lo encontraba ahí, entonces comenzaría a preocuparse. Sí, Ash sabía cuidarse, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero tal parecía que «meterse en problemas» era su segundo nombre en lugar de Jade, y Eiji no descansaría hasta volver a verlo sano y salvo, y si era posible, sin ningún rasguño… bueno, sería realista, con el más mínimo daño.

  
Regresó a la habitación que compartía con Ash, pero en lugar de entrar ahí, se quedó por un momento parado frente a la puerta de la habitación continua. Si antes no la había revisado, fue porque la mayor parte de la esperanza que tenía de encontrar a Ash, radicaba justamente en ese lugar, siempre en un solo lugar. 

  
Con sigilo, giró la perilla de la puerta y la abrió poco a poco esperando no hacer ningún tipo de sonido, pero el edificio no era tan nuevo que digamos, y a las bisagras les hacía falta un poco de aceite, así que el leve rechinido que se produjo en ese instante, era más que suficiente para alterar al joven rubio que se encontraba sentado en la ventana viendo la ciudad que se extendía ante los ojos verde jade de Ash, escuchando los carros pasar y observando a todas esas personas ignorantes, ajenas a cualquier tipo de daño que pudiera ocurrir y, de no ser porque ya llevaba más de un mes viviendo con el joven japonés, probablemente habría sacado su arma para apuntarle directo a la cabeza, pero ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Eiji y a sus horribles sandwiches de tofu, aunque debía admitir que el café que le preparaba cada mañana, no era nada comparado a los que vendían en Manhattan, ya conocía como sonaban sus pasos sobre el suelo y la forma de respirar de Eiji, al igual que sabía que de no verlo en la cama comenzaría a buscarlo con cierta desesperación.

  
Quizá Eiji aún no se daba cuenta, y Ash no sería quien se lo dijera, pero con cada día que pasaba, él y el joven japonés, construían un lazo de confianza y lealtad prácticamente irrompible… puede que incluso ya fuera de esa manera, pero Ash debía admitir que le daba miedo. Ya había perdido demasiado, no quería arriesgarse a perder de nuevo, mucho menos a Eiji; pero tampoco quería alejarlo, porque en él encontraba la tranquilidad que necesitaba su ajetreada vida, en esos hermosos ojos color negro, podía perderse sin temor a nada. 

  
Además, debía admitir que le agradaba en gran manera la forma en que lo buscaba cada vez que decidía desaparecer de la cama, pero sobre todo, amaba la capacidad y paciencia de Eiji de saber siempre dónde buscarlo. Sí, no es que fuera tan lejos y por lo regular siempre se encontraba en el mismo sitio, pero quizá por eso lo hacía, porque una parte de él, deseaba ser encontrado siempre por ese par de ojos que denotaban cierto brillo al haber localizado a su objetivo para después recibir una de las más tiernas y hermosas sonrisas que jamás hubiera visto. Ya después vendría el regaño.

  
—Maldición, Ash, ya te he dicho que no te vayas sin decir nada —Ash sonrió y se giró un poco para verlo.

  
—Pero si no me he ido, no había necesidad de que te lo dijera, ¿o sí? —Eiji hizo un puchero, bastante tierno a ojos de Ash, tanto que tuvo que aguantar las ganas de saltar sobre él. Últimamente le costaba más trabajo contenerse antes las expresiones tan tiernas del japonés, y temía que en cualquier momento la poca paciencia que tenía se fuera al carajo, porque Eiji era su amigo, el mejor que jamás había tenido, y se negaba a arruinar lo que tenían. 

  
—¿Quieres café? Puedo hacer un poco.

  
—Claro, ya que estás despierto, me aprovecharé de tu amabilidad —Eiji le sonrió para después abandonar la habitación dejando nuevamente a Ash solo—. No hay necesidad de echar todo a perder —dijo Ash por lo bajo para después alcanzar a Eiji en la cocina. 

  
_«Definitivamente, no hay necesidad de arruinar lo que ya tenemos»_ pensó Ash antes de sentarse en el viejo sillón, esperando por su acostumbrada taza de café.

  
  



End file.
